Flowers
by Eyes-of-Crimson
Summary: [OneShot][GreedEd] Strange what a bouquet delivery can lead to.


**A/N:** Another for my little self-challenge thing. I've been wanting to do this pairing for a while, and I think I liked how it turned out :)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own FMA. If I did I'd have ordered there be Homonculi plushies made.

* * *

When he opened he door, what he saw left him flat-faced if not disturbed. Greed was standing there, a large bouquet of flowers in his grasp. A grin was loosely placed on his face, his sunglasses lowered down on his nose. Ed, still without a show of emotion, started to slowly close the door as if it would prove that what he was seeing was just a mirage and that he needed more sleep.

But when he opened the door again, the image was still there. The only difference was that Greed was chuckling.

"Are you serious?"

"What's wrong? You don't like 'em?" Greed asked, stepping inside. Ed shook his head and closed the door behind him. He took the bouquet hesitantly when Greed practically shoved it to his chest.

"It's not that it's just...I feel like a freaking girl when you bring me presents like this." Ed murmured into the roses, blushing. Greed chuckled again, reaching to ruffle Ed's hair. "Besides, how would Al react to the fact that a _guy_, make that an _older_ guy, has been bringing me all these?"

Greed sighed. "There you go again, calling me old..." he muttered. Ed was about to apologize, but Greed beat him to the pitch. "Anyway, I don't think he'd mind. Al's a good kid, he'd understand."

"But how do you--"

"I don't _really_ know, but I'm sure that I'm right. Besides, we're pretty good friends so that would increase approval ratings, neh?" Greed reasoned. Ed bit his lips and smelled the flowers.

"...They smell good." he said sheepishly. Greed smirked. He loved being the only one able to see this shy, unguarded side of his boyfriend. It made him feel quite special.

"I knew you'd like 'em." he replied and walked off to the kitchen. Ed followed, curious as to what the older man was doing. When he got into the kitchen, Greed had fished out an old vase and was filling it up with water. Ed raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did we have vases?" he asked. Greed shrugged.

"Ever since they migrated to under your sink, I guess."

Ed puffed his cheeks out to hold back a retort, making him look very, very cute. When Greed turned around he nearly dropped the vase from the sheer adorableness of Ed with his cheeks all big and his eyes set to their determined state.

"You know what...I might just have to ravish you right there on that couch if you don't quit being so cute." Greed told him honestly. Ed blushed and let the air out, stepping back. Greed laughed. "Naw, I'm just joking, Ed!"

Ed, still a bit untrusting of Greed's true intention, gradually edged toward him. Greed set the vase of water on the table and motioned for Ed to put the flowers in. As said alchemist was slipping the plastic from the flowers, Greed added,

"Well, only because I saw Al on the sidewalk on my way here. Otherwise..." He grinned as Ed completely stopped functioning in shock. He got over it and finished with his flowers, his fingers now picking at the stems to arrange them.

"You're a pervert, you know that?" he said, not looking at Greed. Greed put his hand under Ed's chin and tilted his head up. Then he kissed him, softer than he usually did.

"But you love it." Greed replied, his forehead touching Ed's. Ed blushed and darted his eyes away, his lips pressed together in a line. He nodded just a little, and that was enough for Greed. "I knew it."

Pressing his lips against Ed's once more, he stuck his tongue out to coax them out of the thin line, licking in between. Ed gasped, and Greed took full advantage of his open mouth. His tongue slipped into the alchemist's mouth, gliding over the same pink-ish muscle inside. He was delighted when Ed finally overcame his surprise and started kissing back, his stubborn nature showing as he tried to gain control. But Greed wouldn't let him.

Tiny arms reached up to wrap around Greed's neck, and booted toes lifted the blonde's body up to get more into the kiss. Greed had his strong arms around Ed's small waist, holding him close with ease. Rough fingers undid the trademark braid and buried themselves into the mass of free silky blonde hair. Ed hardly ever thought about doing the same to Greed, his hands too busy with trying to pull himself up.

They broke for air, Ed panting more than Greed. He started to lean up for another kiss, but Greed shook his head. Ed, lips burning for more, pouted.

"Why?" he breathed. Greed nodded his head to the door, which was currently being unlocked from the hallway. Ed froze, not sure what to do. Al would _surely _catch them!

"Oh, hey Ed."

"What?"

"I love you."

Ed smiled, kissing Greed, not caring anymore if Al walked in on them.


End file.
